


We’re Safe Now

by Moss_Gatherer



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Left 4 Dead 2, left4dead2
Genre: Ellis/Nick - Freeform, Game: Left 4 Dead 2, Just Ellis liking Nick and wanting to bang him, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: The team finally reached a CEDA quarantine zone but are they really safe?
Relationships: Ellis & Nick (Left 4 Dead), Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	We’re Safe Now

“Looks like we’ve made it.” Ellis grinned at Nick. “We actually survived a real zombie apocalypse!” 

“Ah shit.” Coach raised his hands in surrender and knelt on the ground. Ellis looked to where he was staring at and could see why Coach did what he did. 

There was a group of men coming towards them, they were armed and obviously military and behind them, were probably the medical team in their trademark yellow Hazmat suits.

“Hey Nick, Fire-proof zombies.” He giggled and winced when Nick elbowed him. 

“Shut up overalls.” He kept his hands up and eyes on the group as he spoke to Ellis. “You’re wounded, the last thing you want is some trigger happy dickhead shooting you because they think you’re infected.” 

Nick was worried, Ellis could tell. Despite his attempt at portraying a cool demeanour, Nick was afraid that his prediction of them being lined up against a wall and shot down might come true. 

The first few soldiers came into view and they were in full gear, their faces fully covered by a gas mask. Ellis didn’t like it one bit, especially with the shouting and ordering them to get onto the ground. They’re civilian, survivors and they needed aid, not this. But arguing was futile and like Nick said, it’s not a good idea to agitate armed men. 

They were eventually separated into individual decontamination tents. Ellis had panicked and actually broke a guard’s nose when they pulled him away from the group. It took more guards holding him at gunpoint and Nick finally stepping in to defuse the tension to stop the matter from escalating. 

Everyone was fine but like all of the survivors, they were carriers and the Green Flu virus remained dormant within them. But just in case, CEDA had placed them all in a quarantine facility. Each one had their own unit except Ellis. He’d like to think it’s because they cared but that wasn’t the truth. His injury was healing but it was also starting to show signs of mutation and Nick had volunteered to stay with him to keep an eye out. If Ellis mutated into something dangerous, Nick would take him out, at least that was what the older man promised. 

But he knew it wouldn’t come to that. It’s been a week and his wounds have healed nicely, a little too quick for a normal human but it’s healed and last he checked, there wasn’t a urge to take a bite out of his quarantine mate. Well, depends how one defines bite because the one week he’d spent with Nick in the quarantine unit was starting to make him hungry for other things. 

“Something on my face overalls?” Nick stilled called him that even though they were both dressed in white pyjamas, probably habit. 

Not that he minded really, in fact, Ellis loved it. It made him feel...connected. 

“Hey kid.” Nick had sat up and was looking a little worried. 

“Do you have a girl waiting for you back home?” He let his mouth run ahead of his mind again. 

“What?” 

“Uh, I mean, I’m just curious.” Ellis shrugged. “I wonder where Zoey is right now, or if she’s even alive.” 

“You’re worried about the feisty lady who threatened to shoot me? She’s probably fine, maybe met some guy and is now living her best life.” Nick replied and laid back down on the bed. 

“You don’t like her.” 

“Am I supposed to?” 

“No...”

“Good.” 

Ellis sighed and laid back down on his own bed. Nick obviously wasn’t in a talkative mood, maybe confessing to him his desires now was a bad idea. 

“The answer is no.” 

“Answer?” Ellis turned and looked at Nick.

“You asked if there was a girl waiting for me at home. The answer is no. Just an ex-wife and she’s out of the picture since two years ago.” 

“I see...” Ellis wasn’t sure what to make of that. Was it an opening, an offering or was Nick just replying because it’s the polite thing to do? Hell, when was Nick ever polite? “Well, I don’t have anyone either.” 

Here goes! 

“Say Nick, would you want to stay with me after we get out of this whole mess? I could re-open the auto shop and you could help with handling the clients. You know, threaten them when they delay their payment.” Ellis smiled. “ Just like this one time, Keith and I had this really horrible customer. She’d keep coming to the workshop and she’d be screaming at us all day about her car. Then one day-“

Whatever else Ellis wants to say was cut short by warm lips pressing against his. In his attempt to tell his story, he’d missed Nick getting up and walking over to him. He could feel the stubble rubbing against his face as Nick deepened the kiss. It was very different from kissing a woman but Ellis found that he loved it. 

“What are you doing?” Ellis whispered when they both parted to take a breath. 

“Kissing you.” Nick whispered back. 

“You sure...?” 

“No. Are you?” 

“Not really...” Ellis could feel his heart rate shoot up as he placed his hand on the back of Nick’s neck and pulled him down for another round of kissing. Nick of course, had other ideas and planted a trail of kisses on Ellis’s jaw before moving down to work on his neck. It was obvious he intended to leave a bruise from how hard he was biting into the skin. Ellis bit back a moan when Nick shifted and his knee graze his swollen member. 

“N-Nick...” Ellis titled his head to allow the other man better access. This was Nick, not any other person, it was Nick. It’s weird that Nick was on him but it’s even weirder that whatever the hell was going on, it’s turning both of them on. He knew because he reached down and was surprised to find a swollen bulge in the other man’s pants. 

“El, I’m not going to be able to stop once I start for real. Are you sure you want this?” Nick was still straddling him but he has sat up and was looking right at him. His usually neat hair that was combed back was a mess from Ellis’s running his fingers through it, his eyes were fully black with a thin ring of blue and his lips were kiss swollen. Shit, it’s right out of Ellis’s darkest and guiltiest fantasies, there was no way he’d say no. 

“Y-yeah. I’m sure Nick.” 

And that was permission enough. Nick went to work immediately, deft fingers removing both his and Ellis’s white pyjama shirt and running his hands up and down Ellis’s chest. His hands were rough, probably not as rough as Ellis’s but it’s rough and big enough to remind him that he’d actually just agreed to have sex with another man. 

Ellis watched in anticipation as Nick slide his hands down lower and hooked his thumbs onto the pyjama pants’ waistband. He could feel his face heat up as Nick slowly pulled the pants down while keeping his eyes on Ellis’s. It was getting embarrassing and Ellis squeezes his eyes shut, preferring instead to focus on the sensations. 

“Keep your eyes on me Ellis. Don’t shut them.” Nick’s voice was a pitch lower than it usually was. 

Ellis bit his lower lip and slowly opened his eyes to watch Nick pull the cotton pants down, releasing his erected member from its constraints. Keeping their eyes locked, Nick lowered himself and gently licked the tip of Ellis’s cock, making him jump. 

“Ah-shit.” 

“Sensitive are we?” Nick gently ran his tongue along the length of Ellis’s cock. “You have a pretty cock fireball, it’s adorable.” He lapped the head once more before kissing it. 

Ellis knew he was blushing furiously from how warm his face felt but he still managed to muster a frown at Nick. His cock wasn’t ‘cute’, he’s a fully grown man, not a baby. 

“Stop frowning.” Nick pressed a finger to Ellis’s forehead, “you’re making little me too excited too fast.” 

“Nick!” 

“What? Okay, maybe not so little.” He stood up and pulled down his pants, revealing a reddish swollen length. It looked angry and it was swinging a little as Nick walked back and climbed on top to Ellis. 

There’s no way that’s going to fit. He could feel himself panicking and it he tried to close his legs instinctively but Nick was holding it down. 

“Ellis, calm down.” Nick tried to reassure him by running his hand through his hair. “I won’t force it in you. What kind of person do you think I am?” 

“Um, r-right. Sorry, it’s -it’s just that I ain’t done this before and-“ 

“Hold up. What? Ellis, is this, am I your first?” Nick was staring at him and Ellis felt like shrinking in on himself. 

“Well not exactly. I’ve been with women and it’s usually me who does the-“ he motioned at Nick’s cock. It’s usually him who does the penetrating and usually it’s to a willing woman. So, if Nick was asking if it was his first sexual experience, it wasn’t. 

“What about men?” Nick pinned both his wrist onto the bed and leaned in. 

Ellis swallowed his saliva and licked his lips, fully aware that Nick’s eyes was tracing the movement of his tongue. Nick was the only man he’d try this with but right now, with the said man being mere inches away from his face, all Ellis could muster was a pathetic whine and a slow head shake. 

“So that means I am your first.” Nick’s eyes darkened with lust as he registered what Ellis had just admitted to. 

Before he could respond, Nick released his wrists and grabbed onto his thighs, lifting him up and spreading them a little. It was horribly obscene and Ellis had never felt more embarrassed when the older man moved in a slipped his tongue into his entrance. 

“Nghh, Nick.” Ellis tightened his grip on Nick’s hair as the man probed his entrance with his tongue. Fuck, he didn’t know one could actually do that with a tongue. He felt the warm and wet muscle once more before it was replaced by something bigger. 

“Relax Ellis. Deep breath.” Nick gently pushed one finger in and then another and another. 

“I’m fine. It’s just, it’s just strange.” Ellis tried to regulate his breathing. It’s definitely a new sensation to have fingers in his ass but it’s not repulsive. And then Nick changed the angle and it hit a spot, making Ellis scream in pleasure. 

“Found it.” He pushed again and Ellis cried out. 

“W-What was that?” 

“A good spot.” Nick removed his fingers and Ellis whimpered at the loss of contact. He supported himself on his elbows and pushed himself up a little to see what Nick was up to. 

He was still there between his legs and he was using some of Ellis’s and his own pre-cum and saliva to lubricate his cock. It was hot and whatever slight hesitation Ellis had was gone. He wanted Nick inside him and he wanted it now. 

“Come on, Nick.” Ellis used his legs to pull Nick in. 

“Woah, patience there fireball.” Nick chuckled. 

With his left hand holding Ellis down, Nick used his right hand to guide his cock into the other’s entrance. He was inside, Nick was in him, it’s almost surreal. 

“You okay there?” He could tell Nick was struggling and holding himself back from being to rough. 

“Yes, please, move.” Ellis pleaded. 

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” Nick slowly pulled out and slammed back in again, hitting the perfect spot and making Ellis scream and moan his name in pleasure. 

Their bodies moved in unison with Nick pounding Ellis into the bed and Ellis raising his hips to meet him. 

“If-If the Doctors come in...” Ellis panted, “they’d think...”

“An audience would be...” Nick grunted as he slammed into Ellis, “perfect. Then, they’ll know not to touch you. Because you.are.mine!” Nick punctuated each word with a thrust.

Nick pulled out and asked Ellis to lay on his stomach and Ellis, delirious from pleasure complied without question. He felt Nick squeeze his ass and spread his legs again before penetrating him once more to continue their love making. 

“Fuck Ellis. You’re really not, you know that?” Nick’s movement became increasingly frantic as he fucked Ellis. “I’m going to mark you overalls so that anyone, even your damned Keith would know who you belong to.” 

Ellis merely moaned and arched his back even more. He never knew it but a possessive Nick was an absolute turn on for him. And the thought of walking around with Nick’s bites and marks on him sent him over the edge. He was the first to cum, spilling his seeds all over the bed. And Nick, watching Ellis spill, wasn’t very far behind. A few more thrust and Ellis could feel the warm liquid spill into his hole, and some dripping down his thighs. 

Nick laid on top of Ellis for awhile more, both of them slowly regaining their composure. 

“Damn it fireball, if I had known you played for the other side, I would’ve done this long ago.” Nick pulled out and grinned when the kid jerked up. 

“I-I ain’t playing for the other team. I-it’s just you.” Ellis turned around and faced Nick. “It’s dumb but I like you Nick.” 

And there it was, the grand confession. Now he just needs to brace himself for the laughter, rejection and berating. 

“You do? I like you too El.” 

And then Nick would never look at him or maybe look at him and laugh-wait a minute.

“You like me too? I thought you hated me?” Ellis was looking at Nick and was surprised to find him smiling softly at him. 

“As if. I just like teasing you.” He laughed when Ellis frowned. 

“Ha ya Nick. Ha ha.” 

They both slept on Nick’s bed that night and as much as Ellis hated the apocalypse and zombies, he loved that he got Nick.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this for fun.


End file.
